


Señorita

by RockyJade



Series: Good Omens [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyJade/pseuds/RockyJade
Summary: Aziraphale為了任務需求將軀體換成女性，而她在蒙面舞會上遇見了Crowley。天使十分懷疑Crowley到底有沒有認出他，否則惡魔怎麼會想邀自己跳舞呢？





	1. 本篇

**Author's Note:**

> ＊時間設定在撒旦之子誕世前的現代  
＊Aziraphale暫時女體有，但天使還是那個天使  
＊原創配角有，討人喜歡的那種  
＊西班牙文小課程：Señorita=Miss（比較年輕、未婚的女生）Señora=Ms. or Mrs.（年紀較大的、已婚的女士）Señor=Mr.（先生）

[上一篇](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176936)的前傳性質番外，也可分開單獨看。

聽著[Señorita](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pkh8UtuejGw)浮現靈感從而寫下的文，可以聽著歌曲配文～

Aziraphale因任務需求將身體換成了女性軀體，搭飛機去美國邁阿密，天使稱自己為Riza Fell，她前往某個重要的政治家族，應聘當女孩的禮儀家教，將那孩子教導成一位品行良好的少女。

幾年後，天使在那個女孩的18歲生日的舞會遇見了Crowley。

而那是一個蒙面舞會。

那時Aziraphale擋不住女孩的熱情邀約，女孩拉著她前往某家高級服飾店挑選舞會的衣服，接著少女對禮儀家教的衣著品味感到相當絕望，雖然她的家教確實平常都穿得相當樸素保守，但她要參加的是一場舞會欸！

「Riza！天啊！妳穿著西裝上衣和格紋窄裙怎麼跳舞！」女孩驚訝地呼叫著。

「我親愛的女孩，公共場合不能喧嘩，妳忘了嗎？」天使叮嚀道。

「噢…好的，Fell女士。」女孩嘟起嘴說道。

「我認為西裝窄裙十分符合一位女士該有的穿著，」Riza整了整身上的西裝，「再說，那是屬於你們青少年的舞會，不是嗎？」

女孩雙手合十在胸前，懇求道：「拜託啦Riza，我希望妳可以穿得美美的出現在生日舞會上，這是我最後的願望了。」

「妳好像每次都是這麼說的，“最後的願望”？」

「Riza。」 女孩的聲音突然嚴肅了起來，「其實我知道妳在我18歲生日宴會結束後就會離開邁阿密，離開美國，我說得對嗎？」

Riza瞪大了眼睛，「噢，我親愛的女孩，我不是故意要瞞著妳的…」

Aziraphale必須離開此地前往下個任務了，其實女孩的這個任務在她14歲時就應該結束的，只是天使捨不得女孩，於是一再延宕任務期限，直到天堂宣告死線在即。

「沒關係的，Riza，是我偷看了父親桌上的辭職信，妳得回家照顧妳年邁的父母，我能理解的，只是我們相處這麼久了，我真的覺得…」女孩低頭吸了吸鼻子。

「我可憐的女孩，我真的很抱歉，有什麼是我能做的嗎？」天使的罪惡感折磨著她。

「我…我希望我們能在最後 (吸鼻子)有個開心的舞會…」

天使的眉頭皺成一團，「噢，如果這是妳的願望，我很樂意─」

「那真是太好了！」女孩抬起頭，臉上的笑容燦爛，完全沒有眼淚的痕跡。

「唉…妳真是…我總是拿妳沒辦法。」Riza苦笑著。

「答應別人的事情不能食言喔，這可是妳教我的，Fell女士。」女孩親暱地勾住Riza的手，帶著天使走向精緻洋裝區。

※

經過兩人的一番努力後（女孩表示Riza若不想露出手臂的部分，那用薄紗也行，而天使則堅持裙子至少得到小腿一半以下。），天使現在站在花園的自助吧檯旁，白金色的長捲髮向上盤起，身著一件白色洋裝。

洋裝手臂的部分是透著些許膚色的薄紗長袖，領口則是精緻的蕾絲，接著是幾顆扣住酥胸的木質格紋鈕扣，天使傲人的弧度沒入一條雪白綢緞腰帶，在她背後留下一個可愛的蝴蝶結，輕盈的絲質白裙蓋住膝窩，經過一小段膚色後，是白色的蕾絲短襪和一雙米色褐底牛津鞋。（女孩：「可是…」Riza：「不，絕對不能露出腳踝以下！」）

雖然天使這身打扮看起來有些樸素，但倘若湊近些仔細觀察，會發現整套洋裝上暗繡著一些精緻而小巧的碎花，在燈光下微微反射著光，就像鴿子羽毛的紋路一般。

由於舞會還沒開始，天使的面具放在一旁的餐桌上，女孩幫Riza挑了一副罩住上半臉的面具，上綴著一些水晶和鵝絨，讓家教溫暖的笑容和美麗的煙灰色眼睛得以被欣賞。

「Riza！」女孩開心的嗓音從遠處傳來。

天使望向聲音來處，看見女孩跑向她，「我親愛的女孩，妳可得小心些。」Riza覺得女孩深藍色的裙裝與她金褐色的秀髮十分相襯。

「白天的聚會真的超級無聊的，幸好我們的舞會就快開始啦！」女孩揮著手上的銀色面具，臉上帶著藏不住的期待。

「是啊，真是辛苦妳了。」稍早她看見女孩面帶笑容陪一群政商人士聊天，但和女孩相處已久的天使能看出她眼中的無趣。

「興許方才我應該在宴會上表演一些魔術助興？」天使思考著。

「不！那些魔術！」女孩猛然拉住Riza的手，「那些…精采的魔術會嚇壞那群老古板的，對，他們才不懂妳的魔術呢！」

「是嗎？」Riza看見女孩點了好幾下頭，「那真是太可惜了。」

天使伸手整理女孩弄亂的瀏海，而在此時響起了整點的鐘聲，宣告舞會即將開始。

「噢，我答應母親要和她在門口迎接嘉賓，但我真想和妳多待一會。」女孩晃了晃她勾住天使的手。

「時間總是過得這麼快，不是嗎？」Riza臉上的笑容透出一絲苦澀。

天使打開手裡的格紋小皮包，拿出一個小巧的白色盒子放在女孩手中，「生日快樂，我親愛的女孩。」

「噢！Riza…」女孩抱住了天使，將臉埋在她的肩膀，「答應我，即使離開美國也要寫信給我好嗎？妳沒有手機也沒有任何網路上的聯絡方式，我只能期待妳的信了。」女孩的聲音帶著哽咽。

「我答應妳，去吧，別讓妳母親等太久。」Riza拍了拍女孩的背，將隨身攜帶的手帕遞給她。

「我接待賓客就來找妳，妳先享用甜點吧！」女孩接過手帕拭去眼角的淚珠，「別忘了待會有位從法國來的可麗餅師傅會供應現做的甜點，妳可得先為肚子留些空位。」

天使目送女孩的背影消失在轉角，而她臉上的笑容隨即消失了。

Riza撒了一個謊，她根本不會寫信給女孩。

Aziraphale那時遞完辭職信後，苦惱了好幾天該怎麼告訴女孩即將到來的離別，最後他左思右想，決定像往常一樣，用奇蹟解決吧，文書報告比那些簡單好想多了。

只需一個彈指，女孩就會忘記Riza的事情，只剩她似乎曾有位禮儀家教的模糊記憶，而她的家人和宅子裡的其他僕人也是如此。

而女孩意外發現他要辭職的這件事情，也只是把離開的時間從白天改到晚上而已，Aziraphale絲毫不敢想像如果超過天堂設下的死線會發生什麼事。

說謊這件事情讓Aziraphale感到非常不愉快，但他更不想看見女孩的眼淚，所以才選擇用奇蹟解決一切，就像以往每位他捨不得的人類一樣，天使只要能遠遠地看著他們就很開心了。

Aziraphale嘆了口氣，腦海浮現某個惡魔的身影，等自己離開這裡…噢，還有解決下一個任務後，就回倫敦找Crowley喝幾杯酒吧。

※

Riza戴著面具站在角落，手上的盤子盛著一些甜點，天使看著花園逐漸被人群填滿。

女孩自走進花園後馬上就被少年少女們包圍，她與同儕應答的間隙眼神時不時瞥向Riza所在的地方。

天使朝她揚了揚手上的蛋糕叉，動作誇張地吃下幾塊盤中的馬卡龍。

女孩戴著面具的臉浮現笑容，對Riza點了點頭之後，她專心與周圍的人們對談起來。

Riza看見女孩別在瀏海上的格紋髮夾，天使笑了笑，知道自己沒有選錯禮物，那髮夾很襯她的髮色。

天使瞥見可麗餅師傅開始供應餐點後，她走向那個小攤位，向師傅點了一份草莓鮮奶油口味的。

就在Riza接過可麗餅轉身的同時，她看見了一個不敢置信的畫面。

一位穿著黑色西裝紅色領帶，棕色微捲中長髮的男士，上半臉覆著純黑色的面具，眼睛的部分甚至被墨色鏡片遮地嚴嚴實實。

這位男士正扭著身體朝她走來。

Aziraphale下意識地將可麗餅藏在身後。

「不好意思，señorita。」男子朝她點了點頭，「請問可麗餅是在此處供應嗎？」

「噢，是的。」Aziraphale 側身讓出點餐區的方向。

「謝謝。」男子經過他的身邊，看向擺在攤位上的菜單。

Aziraphale 知道面前的男子除了Crowley不會是別人了，即使他戴著面具。

惡魔帶在臉上的面具甚至比中世紀那盔甲遮的地方更少呢，但是Crowley怎麼好像…噢！

Aziraphale突然想起自己在過去未曾以女性身軀出現在Crowley面前，也許這是惡魔待她如陌生人的原因？

天使默默地觀察著惡魔，她發現男子臉上的面具並不全然是黑色，上面有些華麗而低調的暗紋。

正當Riza 想分辨那些花紋是什麼圖案時，面具的主人轉頭看向她，挑起一邊的眉毛，表達著他的困惑。

「噢，不好意思。」Riza的嗓音禮貌而友善，「我只是在想，我好像沒見過您，先生。」

「我也是初次見到您。」Crowley點了下頭，接過師傅遞來的可麗餅，「女士，您的甜品要著涼了。」

「感謝您的提醒。」Riza小口咬下可麗餅，草莓的酸甜和鮮奶油的甜膩交融在口中，「我是那女孩的禮儀家教。」

「您將她教導得非常良好。」Crowley走向她，在一個禮貌的距離駐足，惡魔手上的精緻甜品和他身上深色西裝對比看起來相當突兀。

天使看見那可麗餅中間有雪白的冰淇淋，而餅皮上綴著一些焦糖蘋果，她確定自己方才在菜單上沒看見這款品項，否則她應該也會點這個的。

「我是她旁邊那位金色面具少年的馬術教練。」Crowley說道。

「我相信那位少年的馬術也十分了得。」Riza露出禮貌的微笑，天使想起惡魔曾在莎士比亞的環球劇院向他抱怨騎馬很傷屁股，Crowley一定對這項任務充滿怨念吧。

「我目前只來得及教導他如何不硌疼自己的臀部，那男孩坐在馬匹上時完全無法冷靜下來，握住韁繩的手像是抓著隨時會被雷劈到的風箏。」Crowley聳聳肩，面具下的嘴角向外扯了下。

「噢，可憐的男孩。」Riza冒出些許銀鈴般的笑聲，「那女孩在第一次上插花課時也很符合您的比喻，她的不得要領氣走了一位品格過於良好的教師。」

「女士，那您一定得聽聽，關於男孩上一任馬術教練的傳聞…」

她和男子看著花園中的少年少女，聊著那些孩子成長中的瑣事，天使心中有些納悶惡魔到底有沒有認出他，但Riza不想主動戳破這件事情。

他們就像以往Aziraphale和Crowley偶然相遇時那樣談天說地，只是這次他們聊天的內容沒有天堂和地獄、沒有賜福和誘惑、沒有神聖和邪惡──

**沒有矛盾和對立。**

Riza吞下最後一口草莓鮮奶油可麗餅後將盤子遞給路過的侍者，接著她發現惡魔手中的甜品幾乎沒有動過的痕跡，甚至連冰淇淋都沒有融化。

「Señorita，如果您不介意的話，」注意到Riza的視線，Crowley伸手將可麗餅遞向她，「這是我請師傅特別製作的，但是我發現香草冰淇淋搭配焦糖蘋果似乎太甜了些，請問您是否願意幫我解決這份甜品呢？」

Riza嚥了口口水，眼神看向可麗餅和Crowley的手。

而就在她伸手從惡魔手中接住盤子的那瞬間──

「Riza！」女孩帶著些許驚慌的聲音從她背後傳來，讓Riza心虛的縮了下身體，促使手中的盤子傾斜而後奔向草地。

啪擦一聲，冰淇淋和蘋果片，以及可麗餅葬身在陶瓷碎片中。

「噢，天啊，我嚇到妳了嗎？」有些氣喘吁吁的女孩站在Riza身旁，眼神帶著面具遮不住的歉意，「我很抱歉，我請師傅再做一份好嗎？」

Riza婉拒女孩的好意，地上的殘骸讓她有些倒胃口，女孩在Riza彎下腰收拾之前叫來了侍者請他幫忙，然後帶著天使和惡魔離開此地，避開眾人好奇的視線。

※

方才少女瞥見一位全身漆黑的男士走向Riza時，她腦中的雷達響了起來，雖然那位男士的穿衣品味看起來相當時髦，但舉手投足間卻帶著一股微妙的邪惡氣息，少女不太確定她在迎接賓客時有沒有看見這位客人。

但當Riza和那位男士看起來似乎是在聊天時，她的家教甚至笑了！那個教導她不能在公共場合笑太大聲的家教！天啊！

八卦的慾望在少女體內沸騰，但她又不忍心打擾這甜蜜的一刻，於是少女只好一邊和朋友聊天，一邊小心翼翼地繼續觀察他們。

而當那位男士將手中的可麗餅遞向Riza時，少女相當訝異她的家教沒有馬上拒絕，甚至看上去似乎還有些猶豫，她腦中了雷達馬上響起了警告聲。

_不！Riza！妳不能接下男士遞出的食物！那很危險！萬一他偷偷加了點什麼料呢！_

少女下意識地上前阻止她那天真純樸的禮儀教師。

於是現在女孩和Riza，以及那位男士站在花園角落的涼亭中，這個涼亭設計的非常良好，從花園幾乎無法看見這個涼亭的內部，而涼亭內的視野卻能將花園一覽無遺。

少女能感覺到Riza和男士之間的氣氛有點微妙，同時對她的家教感到有些抱歉，她打擾到他們了，是嗎？

「不好意思老師，請問是這位先生是…？」女孩決定打破沉默。

「噢，他是…」Riza突然發現她好像還沒和惡魔交換名字。

「晚上好，小姐。」男士越過Riza向少女點頭致意，「我是那位金色面具少年的馬術教師。」

「噢，那您一定是Anthony先生！」少女捏著裙襬，對男士彎腰行禮，「那位少年方才向我炫耀他的馬術教練無論多麼兇悍的馬匹都能征服，太厲害了，先生。」

Crowley聳肩揮了揮手，「沒什麼大不了的，只是那些馬識相，知道誰是老大罷了。」

看來Crowley還維持著Anthony這個字，只是換成姓氏了，天使眨了眨眼，將女孩頭上的格紋髮夾取下，把她凌亂的劉海梳齊後再幫她別上髮夾，「妳剛剛怎麼大呼小叫的，注意儀態，小女孩。」

「今天是我18歲生日啦，才不是小女孩了！」少女得意洋洋的挺起胸膛。

天使順手幫女孩整理領子，「在我心中，妳永遠是個小女孩。」

此時遠處傳來少年呼喚馬術教練的聲音，Anthony向兩位女性點頭致意後轉身走回花園。

少女看著家教目送男士的背影離開，她湊近Riza的耳旁小聲說道：「妳和這位Anthony先生聊得還愉快嗎？」

「噢，我們只是在談論妳和那位少年的趣事罷了。」天使想起方才的談話，嘴上浮現愉快的弧度。

「…妳沒把插花的事跟他講吧？」少女看見Riza的眼神向旁邊瞥去，「…那烘培課的事？」

「噢，那倒是沒提到，妳可以放心。」Riza點了點頭，「我記得妳跟我交代過要保密。」天使也還記得女孩的西點老師辭職後寄了封厚厚的信給女孩的父母親，信裡的內容全是勸他們放棄少女的廚藝。

「那就好，」少女鬆了口氣，「總之，我很高興妳可以在舞會上遇到談得來的對象，如果妳願意的話，待會要不要跟他跳支舞呢？」

「跳、跳舞？」Riza瞪大了雙眼，「我、我為什麼要跟Anthony先生跳舞？」天使慌張地將被風吹起的鬢髮撥向耳後，「我們倆的身份不合適，那是不被允許的。」

「嘿！誰說禮儀家教和馬術教練不能共舞的？」 少女勾住Riza的手肘，「而且，這是我的舞會，我想允許誰跳舞誰就可以跳舞！」

「噢，我親愛的女孩，妳不知道我們之間的情況有多複雜，」 天使拍了拍女孩的手，眼神飄向涼亭後方的沙灘，晚上的海灘遼闊而寧靜，「再說，我不認為Anthony先生會想邀請我跳舞。」

「天啊！Riza，妳是我見過品行最好，笑容最溫暖的女性了！」少女走到Riza的面前，「妳不知道我讓父親趕走了多少個對妳有過下流眼神的僕人，妳的魅力讓他們神昏顛倒！」

「什、什麼？」天使從沒聽過這些，她以為那些男士只是找到更好的工作了。

「再說，如果他不想邀請妳，可以換妳邀請他啊！」少女將雙手拍在Riza肩膀上。

天使縮了下身體，「噢，我不─」

「Riza！妳真應該看看妳和Anthony先生聊天時，你們的相處方式就好像認識了好幾個世紀一樣，」女孩撇了撇嘴，「妳還笑得那麼燦爛，我從未見過妳如此開心。」

「我…我想我們只是聊得來而已，」天使搓揉著自己的手指，「還有可麗餅，那也使我心情非常愉悅。」

「好吧，既然妳都這麼說了，」少女洩了氣，擁著Riza拍拍她的背，「但是不要欺騙自己好嗎？妳看著他的眼神甚至比看著可麗餅還甜蜜。」

就在天使想開口辯解之前，花園裡傳來女主人呼喊少女的聲音。

「我得走了，等妳整理好心情再回到舞會吧。」少女鬆開擁抱的手，從隨身包裡掏出一條鑲著煙灰色寶石的銀鍊，「我知道妳不喜歡收禮物，所以就沒包裝了。」

少女將項鍊掛在Riza白皙的頸脖，「就當是餞別禮吧，不可以拒絕我喔，第一次看見這條項鍊我就想到妳的眼睛。」

天使輕觸垂掛在胸前的寶石，「謝謝妳，我親愛的女孩。」

Aziraphale看著女孩跑遠後，她走向涼亭中的椅子有些脫力地坐下，視線轉向沙灘，握緊了手中的寶石。

他不常從人類手中收下書籍以外的禮物，只是因為那些會讓他更加睹物思人罷了，他僅放縱自己對於收集初版書的慾望。

但是在人間這麼多世紀，他早該習慣人類總是來來去去、擦身而過，不是嗎？

這些惋惜的情緒，Aziraphale僅能在與某位惡魔喝酒談天時才得以抒發，只有他能懂天使對人類的這些思念。

※

「Señorita，您站在這裡吹風會著涼的。」Riza身後傳來Crowley的聲音。

天使轉頭，看見惡魔走回涼亭，手上端著顏色如日出般的香檳杯，「Tequila Sunrise？」她好像在書上看過款調酒。

「是的。」Crowley站在天使坐著的木椅旁，他啜了口酒道：「他們在派對上提供低酒精飲料，給那些青少年開開葷。」

開葷？Riza眨了眨眼，她可沒聽說派對上會提供少年少女飲酒，她緊張地望向花園中央，剛好看見女孩帶著笑容拒絕周圍少年遞向她的酒杯，天使鬆了口氣。

「恕我冒昧，女士，那條項鍊…」Crowley似乎斟酌著用詞，「和您的穿著有些不太搭配。」

「噢，我想是我穿得太樸素了些，」Riza稍微拉開領口，將寶石收進衣服底下，「這樣應該就行了。」

惡魔聳了聳肩，此時花園響起音樂，女孩的父母宣告舞會正式開始。

Riza好奇地看著會是誰獲得女孩的第一支舞，她看見金色面具的少年率先朝女孩伸出邀請的手，天使從這個距離都能看出他的手在顫抖，但少年的身體卻相當挺直，而女孩在片刻的驚訝後，大方地握住了這位少年的手。

「要是他對待馬匹有那一半的勇氣就好了。」Crowley的語氣中帶著無奈。

「噢，我也希望女孩選擇服裝時有如這般乾脆，…Anthony先生？」

「是的，女士。」Anthony點頭，「抱歉，方才聊得太愉快，忘記跟您介紹姓名了。」

「畢竟是蒙面舞會，我能理解的。」天使禮貌性的笑了笑。

雖然通常蒙面舞會的嘉賓會避免交換名字，但女孩舉辦的舞會上的面具偏向娛樂性質，規則比較鬆散，甚至有些青少年已經拿下面具了。

天使和惡魔默默地看著花園中的少年少女隨著音樂雙雙起舞，而舞群中間則是銀色面具女孩和金色面具少年。

一段時間後，熱身的舞曲音樂漸弱，接著響起了優雅而緩慢的古典樂。

「Señorita，如果您不介意的話…」Anthony將酒杯放在一旁的桌上，他將上身微微前傾，向天使伸出右手，「我有榮幸與您跳支舞嗎？」

Riza盯著Anthony黑色的面具愣住了，她沒料到女孩說的事情會成真。

「其實方才我和少年打了個賭，」Anthony在Riza驚慌的眼神中解釋道，「若我能獲得女士您的青睞，與您共舞一曲，那麼他下次的馬術課程就得全程待在馬背上。」

Riza揉皺了大腿上的白色絲質裙子，天使的腦子裡亂成一團，某些畫面和思緒在她腦海裡拉扯：空中旋轉的硬幣、法國的可麗餅、寫著聖水的紙條、裝滿預言書的公事包、格紋的保溫杯…

最後是女孩的一句：誰說禮儀家教和馬術教練不能共舞的？

Riza 的視線從Anthony的面具移到他伸出的手掌。

_誰說禮儀家教和馬術教練不能共舞的？_天使在心中複誦著。

Riza只是和一位與她相談甚歡的馬術教練跳一支舞罷了，為了少年的馬術──

_為了少年的馬術──_

右手戒指突然傳來的熱度讓Riza不知不覺離開大腿、伸向前方的左手一顫，最後掌心落在戒指所在的右手小拇指上。

「我、我很抱歉…」Riza低下頭站起身，「我身體突然有些不適，請容許我失陪一下。」

※

Aziraphale覺得自己再也不能當禮儀家教了，她方才十分無禮地拒絕一位紳士的邀舞、在眾目睽睽的情況下跑出花園，然後跟女孩匆匆交代後便奔入最近的客房。

砰的一聲天使甩上房門，將戒指如燙手山芋般扔在桌上，驚恐地瞪著它。

雖然Aziraphale不知道為什麼他的戒指會發熱，但是天使的直覺告訴他這與天堂有關，所以他只能快速離開Crowley的身旁以防萬一。

片刻後戒指以一種奇妙的方式立在桌上，從指環中蹦出一張紙條。

_“親愛的Aziraphale：_

_您目前的任務期限即將截止，請盡速返回天堂報告，否則後果自負。－天堂文書部”_

Aziraphale想起來了，這是自己上次路過天堂科技部時，被科技部的天使半強迫申請的新功能，通常用來傳送紙張，就像人類最近流行的傳真機一樣，天使決定下次回天堂時他要立刻取消這項服務。

Riza打開房門朝最近的僕人禮貌地要了一疊信紙與筆，最後坐在客房的書桌上振筆疾書，他得寫封信拜託高層再緩緩死線，至少延到明天早上，Riza還沒吃到其他口味的可麗餅、還沒跟女孩談論金色面具少年的舞藝、也還沒叮嚀她即使晚上有舞會也得準時上床睡覺、還沒跟Anthony…

想到惡魔聽見Riza的拒絕時，面具下嘴角失望的弧度，以及他看著自己跑走的視線，Aziraphale無意間加大的書寫力道不小心劃破了底下的信紙，

天使將報廢的紙張揉成一團握在手中，感覺紙張尖銳的角度戳刺著自己的掌心，使他得以從對惡魔的愧疚感中稍稍分心。

「噢，Crowley，我是一位天使，我不能…」Aziraphale小聲地自言自語著，「我很抱歉…」

天使花了一小段時間整理好心情，才再度拿出新的信紙開始重新書寫。

※

當少女敲響客房的房門時，Aziraphale正在跟天堂的科技纏鬥，他當時沒有很仔細聽科技部的天使說了些什麼，導致他在花了一段時間反覆修改字句使他的措辭足夠誠懇，最後好不容易完成這封請求信後，卻卡在不曉得如何將紙張傳送回天堂。

「Riza！」女孩的聲音帶著擔憂，「妳還好嗎？我可以進去嗎？」

「不！妳不能進來，我沒事的！」Aziraphale還在跟手上的紙和戒指奮鬥，「我很好，只是、我只是得休息一下。」

「Fell女士，拜託，我得看看妳才能放心，」女孩的嗓音帶上了請求，「妳不知道妳剛剛的表情有多令人心疼，我甚至想沒禮貌地丟下舞伴，但他們一個接著一個，我完全無法脫身…拜託妳了，Riza。」

「噢，我親愛的女孩…」天使猶豫片刻後，下定決心打了個響指，而書桌上以及卡在戒指中的信紙瞬間冒出火花，連灰都不剩的消失了。

可不能讓女孩看見這些信，待會他再重新寫一封吧，天使心想。

「妳可以進來了。」Riza拿起戒指將它帶回手上。

幾乎同時，女孩打開房門奔向天使，焦急地用雙眼確認Riza從頭到腳都沒有異常後，她鬆了口氣道：「Riza，妳願意跟我說說方才發生了什麼事嗎？」

「沒事的，我只是…」Riza垂下她的眼睫，「拒絕了Anthony先生的邀舞…我對自己很失望，所以…需要一點時間平復心情。」

「噢，我親愛的Fell女士，」女孩握住了天使的雙手，「妳有權利拒絕任何妳不想要的事物。」

「我沒有不想要，我只是…」天使的聲音柔軟而易碎，「覺得我不應該那樣…那不適合。」

「Riza，」女孩摸索著Riza衣服底下項鍊的所在位置，她隔著布料將寶石按在天使的肌膚上，「妳得先踏出第一步，才能知道適不適合，不是嗎？」

「我…」天使的眼神透露出猶豫。

此時響起的敲門聲打斷了兩人，女僕的聲音從門後傳來：「非常抱歉打擾兩位，小小姐，夫人請您前往門口迎送貴賓。」

「好的，請幫我轉告母親我馬上來。」少女轉過頭，發現Riza的眼神帶著驚恐。

「天啊，已經到要送客了嗎？」天使的語氣慌張，他方才完全沒注意到時間的流逝。

「我進屋前瞥見Anthony先生還在涼亭內，」女孩的雙手大力地拍在Riza的肩膀上，「我會跟其他人吩咐說你們會晚點離開，並確保不會有任何人打擾你們，好嗎？」

「可是我－」

「Riza！」女孩的大喊唬住了天使，甚至忘記身為禮儀教師應該糾正女孩的大呼小叫，「你得誠實面對你內心的想法，不要讓自己後悔，好嗎？」

Riza看著女孩眼中的堅定和懇求，她彷彿感覺到女孩的勇氣從她的雙手傳遞到自己身上，使腦中的思緒漸漸清晰。

「妳說的對，至少…」Riza將自己的雙手交握，「至少我得為方才的失禮向Anthony先生道歉，對嗎？」

女孩的臉上綻放笑容，向前抱住她的禮儀家教，「沒錯！我真以妳為榮，Riza！」

「真不知道現在誰是老師誰是學生了。」天使寵溺地拍了拍女孩的背。

女孩愉悅地笑了幾聲，接著像是突然想起什麼一般，抬起頭看著Riza道：「我送完賓客後會在你們附近待命以防萬一，如果情況有異常，妳就直接大叫吧，我會帶著球棒去解決任何讓妳不舒服的東西！」

腦中浮現少女用球棒打惡魔的景象讓Riza笑彎了眼睛，天使在心中默默祈禱希望這個畫面不會成真。

※

天使從遠處瞥見涼亭上沒有半個人影時，她首先搜尋了花園的每個角落，接著詢問了每位即將離去的客人，最後帶著沉重的心情無功而返地走回涼亭內。

涼亭內只剩桌上半杯的Tequila Sunrise，而它的主人不見蹤影，Riza的眼神四處張望，希望她能看見那個黑色的身影。

_ 難道Crowley已經走了嗎？那麼她—_

從涼亭看向海灘的視野中止了天使的思緒。

夜空佈滿星星，滿月倒映在海面，浪花悄悄地撲沙灘上，月光下一個漆黑的身影站在海岸線的邊緣，彷彿下一秒就會投入海中。

_那是Crowley_，天使沒由來的這麼想，_除了Crowley不會是別人了。_

Riza 將禮儀拋在身後，雙腳吃力地跨越涼亭的圍欄後邁步奔向沙灘。

「Señor！」天使提著的裙擺大幅度盪起，「Anthony先生！」

Riza看著那背影像是沒聽見她的大喊一般不為所動，再差幾步她就能勾到那個彷彿即將要消失般的身影。

「C—」Riza 的牛津鞋一個沒踩穩，身體因為慣力而向前傾斜，她閉上眼睛準備迎接膝蓋著地的痛楚──

然而，一雙強而有力的臂膀阻止了她失衡墜落的身軀。

天使低頭喘著氣，片刻後她張開眼睛，瞥見自己的胸脯因為方才的奔跑而劇烈起伏著，而她的雙手搭在惡魔扶著她的手臂上，吸進鼻腔的空氣帶著檀木和皮革的味道。

有東西落在腳邊，Riza凝神去看，那是Anthony的黑色面具，她分辨出上面的暗紋是什麼了：_那是一條盤踞在面具上的蛇。_

待Riza稍稍緩過氣後，她做了個深呼吸，「Anthony先生，我很抱歉，」天使鼓起勇氣抬頭，「我－」

一對金黃色的蛇瞳映入眼簾，天使覺得那虹膜似乎較以往擴散了些，這雙眼睛美麗更勝星空中的月亮，而她就像是被蠱惑住的獵物一般，盯著捕食者不敢輕舉妄動。

接著抓著她的手鬆開了，Crowley向前站了一步，這讓他們的身體幾乎貼在一起，檀木和皮革的味道更加濃烈了。

在Riza驚慌的眼神中，惡魔的雙手落在她的背後，緩緩地抽開了腰帶上的蝴蝶結。

「Señorita，」耳邊傳來Crowley低沉的聲音，那微熱的氣息使Riza顫抖了下身體，「您背後的蝴蝶結亂掉了，請讓我為您重新繫上。」

Riza感覺腰間的絲帶隨著惡魔的動作緩慢地勒住了她，即使Crowley綁蝴蝶結的力道不大，甚至帶著一絲小心翼翼，天使仍然覺得自己好像被蛇蜷纏的獵物般無法呼吸。

離開蝴蝶結的右手向上抬起落在Riza的頸部，從天使的蕾絲衣領與白皙肌膚之間抽出銀鍊，金色豎瞳盯著鑲在其上的煙灰色寶石。

「招來桃花的月光石，」Crowley輕蔑地嗤笑了聲，「您不會需要這個的，對嗎？」

一聲輕響，銀鍊斷在惡魔的手中，向下落在沙灘上。

Riza嚥了口口水，腦中一片空白地看著Crowley的視線和手指落在她臉上的面具。

「女士，」惡魔輕柔地隔著面具撫摸Riza的眼窩，「您寶石般的雙眼不需要任何其他庸俗的礦物襯托。」

面具上的水晶隨之如雨般落下，與沙灘上的月光石和蛇紋面具相伴。

「呼喚我的名字，señorita，」Crowley的手指捏著面具的邊緣，彷彿要將它抽離Riza的臉上，撕開天使的最後一層防護，「妳一直都知道的，不是嗎？」

_妳一直都知道的，不是嗎？_

Riza盯著惡魔金黃色的豎瞳，彷彿著魔般緩緩地張開了嘴──

再次從戒指傳來的熱度迫使Aziraphale從這曖昧的氣氛中醒來，他推開了Crowley的身體，左手摀住右手小拇指，戒指上的溫度越來越高了，像是要將他燙傷一般。

天使帶著歉意的眼神看向Crowley，「我很抱歉－」

一瞬間從戒指爆出的光芒吞噬了Aziraphale，接著天使的身體彷彿夏日的煙火般爆開，純白色的火花緩緩落下，徒留張開雙手愣在原地的惡魔。

一段時間後，遠處傳來少女的聲音：「嘿！發生什麼事了？我聽到一聲巨響！」

手拿球棒的少女朝海灘上的Anthony奔去，她一邊喘氣一邊看著Anthony的背影，向他問道：「請問我的禮儀教師去哪了？」，接著少女瞥見地上的項鍊，「那不是我送給老師的項鍊嗎？她人呢？」

「她走了。」Anthony從上衣口袋掏出一副墨鏡戴上。

「走了？她不是應該－」

最後少女看見的畫面是Anthony抬起手打了一個響指，接著她的思緒和視野就跌進一片黑暗之中…

「小姐！小小姐！」女僕逐漸接近的呼喊喚醒了少女。

「這裡是…？我為什麼倒在沙灘上？」少女摸著頭在沙灘上撐起自己，看見手邊的棒狀物體，「這是…球棒？」

「小小姐，您說您要在沙灘上走走，我看您一段時間後沒有回來，於是便來尋您，就看見您倒在沙灘上了。」女僕彎腰扶起少女。

「真是奇怪，我為什麼要拿著球棒散步？…啊！我的禮儀家教人呢？她、她…」少女的眉間皺成一團，「她的姓名是什麼來著？」

「您是說Fell女士嗎？她今天白天已經辭行離開美國了，當時您也在場，您忘了嗎？」女僕提醒著少女。

「是嗎？我怎麼沒印象…啊啾！」少女揉了揉鼻子。

「天啊！請快隨我進屋吧，小小姐，您在海邊吹太多風了。」女僕扶著少女將她帶回宅邸。

在回歸沉寂的沙灘上，浪花拍上黑色的面具和煙灰色月光石，以及散落一地的水晶，將它們捲向海底深處，彷彿不曾存在過一樣。

※

Aziraphale在一陣下墜後踉蹌地站在冰冷的地板上，天使慌張的四處張望，他可以從周圍白色的牆壁和柱子看出這裡是天堂，但是他怎麼會…？

「Aziraphale。」Gabriel的聲音從Aziraphale身後傳來，他轉過身，看見大天使看著他，手上拿著看上去像是手鐲的圓環。

「你的任務期限截止了，所以我用了一些“小手段”，」Gabriel彎了彎他的兩根手指，「把你召回上面這裡。」

「這、這手段有些激烈，請容許我這麼說。」Aziraphale甩了甩還有餘溫的戒指。

「激烈？」Gabriel皺起他的眉間。

「請容許我打擾一下，」衣服上掛著科技部名牌的天使走向他們，「科技部偵測到實驗中的天使傳送系統出錯，有位天使只有靈體被傳回天堂，是嗎？」

「靈體？」Aziraphale看了看他的手，確實是有些形體不穩定。

「是的，我想您在地球上的軀體已經被無形體化了，」科技部天使拿出一份文件，「但是合約同意書上有提到若使用實驗中的功能您得承擔一切意外，請見諒。」

「他當然得承擔一切意外，軀體的損失費用會從他的天堂工資裡扣除，誰讓他任務逾期還不回來。」Gabriel越過想說點什麼的Aziraphale走向科技部天使，「現在，請跟我解釋為什麼你們會開放還在實驗中的功能？」

Aziraphale的思緒從面前兩位天使的交談中出神，他想到自己被傳送回天堂的前一刻，他只來得及推開Crowley以免惡魔被波及。

那瞬間Crowley失望的表情烙印在他的腦海中，讓天使的心狠狠地抽痛了起來。

他事後要怎麼向Crowley道歉？但萬一惡魔沒認出Riza就是他呢？

還有，那具軀體在惡魔面前被分解的畫面會是怎樣？是被烤成灰？還是被炸得血肉模糊？天啊──

Aziraphale開始猶豫要不要主動跟Crowley提起這件事了，還是他就什麼都不解釋地約惡魔出來喝酒吧？他可以把1921年的上等教皇新堡葡萄酒拿出來招待Crowley。

他也只能這樣減輕自己的負罪感了，Aziraphale心想。

Aziraphale回神後看見Gabriel還在跟科技部的天使爭論，於是他向大天使交代幾句後走向科技部的方向。

首要之務是他得取消戒指上這個糟糕的功能。

至於某惡魔賭氣用各種理由搪塞天使的邀約，直到撒旦之子降世才將這件事情拋在腦後，那就是後來的事了。

※END

一些小補充：

＊月光石相關：傳說中，在滿月的月光下，佩戴月光石能遇到好的情人。相較於其他招桃花的寶石，月光石的磁場比較柔和，它使配戴者散發個人魅力，從而吸引一個適合自己的人，也就是吸引「靈魂伴侶」。原本是因為顏色很適合而挑這款寶石的，沒想到一查網路，發現它的寓意這麼美好，就引用在本文中了。

＊傳真戒指：因為Aziraphale踏入光圈被傳送回天堂時，雖然身上的衣服換了一套，戒指卻還留著，這邊就私心設定戒指與天堂有關，所以沒跟著軀體和其他衣服一起無形體化。

＊天堂科技部：第四集中，Michael跟地獄打小報告時使用的高科技手機（一塊發光的玻璃），私設天堂也有科技部，只是Aziraphale不喜歡更新手邊的科技。

＊稱呼設定：女孩通常叫天使“Riza”，偶爾是“Fell女士”（通常是做錯事或是求饒時XD）而在別人面前是叫“老師”。Aziraphale/Riza、Crowley/Anthony、少女/女孩 是看情況使用的，算是小巧思吧，原本有想幫少女取名字的，只是寫著寫著發現維持女孩也不錯，就當是天使在人間遇到的小角色吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後面還有一小篇，不過不適合結局的氣氛就放下一頁了，是個很可愛的小番外～


	2. 小番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※時間點在天使與惡魔決定去干涉Warlock的成長過程後

在一個風光明媚的上午，Aziraphale走向老舊書店的門口，正打算把門牌翻成“OPEN”時，一個迎面而來的身影打斷了他的動作，天使順手將門打開，迎接這個帶著甜品香氣的惡魔。

「Crowley，歡迎，我相信你一定是來…」Aziraphale的眼神瞄了瞄四周，緊張兮兮地確定這小空間只有他們兩人，「談論撒旦之子的事情，對吧？」

「除了那件事還能是什麼，難不成是來約你逛書展嗎？」Crowley將手上盒裝的蘋果磅蛋糕放在一旁的茶几上，「外交官宅邸的人事缺額可不好找，我用奇蹟幫自己弄了一份園丁的工作，順便給你弄了一份保母的。」

天使停下走向茶壺的腳步，他皺起眉頭道：「保姆？」

Crowley癱坐在沙發上，滑起手機在購物網站找園丁的工具，「我以為你會喜歡給嬰兒唱搖籃曲？天使不都是這樣嗎？」

Aziraphale不否認，他拿起桌上的茶壺道：「我確實是喜歡唱搖籃曲給孩子聽，但是…」

「什麼？」惡魔挑起一邊眉毛。

天使盯著正在燒開水的水壺，「我的女性軀體在幾年、咳、我是說在幾個世紀前意外地無形體化了。」

「噢…所以？」現在兩邊眉毛都挑起了。

「天堂申請新軀體的過程十分瑣碎，你得先繳交一大堆報告，接著經過幾個審問環節，最後還得等上好一大段時間。」

「聽起來挺麻煩的，那…」惡魔換了個正常的坐姿，「你通常應該不會主動把軀體無形體化？」

「當然不！」天使瞪大眼睛看向惡魔，「我為什麼要主動分解自己的軀體？」

「所以那次是被動的？」

「咳、Crowley，聽著，」天使心虛地交握著手，「雖然我不知道你在說哪一次，但是我不曾主動無形體化自己的身軀，如果這能解決你的疑問的話。」。

「我還以為你可能會主動無形體化，當某個…」惡魔斟酌著詞彙，「你不那麼喜歡的男士想跟你親密接觸時，在他面前炸成一團火花，挺有趣的，不是嗎？」

「不！Crowley，那很失禮！我絕對不會主動這麼做的，好嗎？」天使盡可能讓自己的眼神足夠誠懇，「我相信如果發生這種情況，那一定是因為…一些不可抗力的因素所導致的，我會對那位男士感到十分抱歉。」

Crowley的沉默使Aziraphale十分不自在，就在他打算開口多說些甚麼之前──

「好吧，算我的，」惡魔聳了聳肩，「我來當保姆，你去當園丁。」

天使的臉亮了起來，「噢，Crowley，你真是太好了。」

「Shut up。」

※END

**Author's Note:**

> 被歌燒到生出了一篇文，滿腦子都是惡魔和女體天使的各種畫面，雖然在這篇裡面他們沒有親密接觸，但是有抱抱啊（應該算是抱？）四捨五入就是跳舞了(?)  
可以去看一下Señorita的歌詞喔，這篇文的大綱大概就是它，超美的嗚嗚嗚  
感謝看到這邊的你<3


End file.
